Urgot/Strategy
Skill usage * makes hard to kill in a 1v1 fight, especially if you build tanky items. *Prior to firing , try hovering over an enemy afflicted by . Upon launching, the will ignore all other enemies and fly directly to the corroding target. **A locked-on has incredible range and can hit even through brush and the fog of war, use this to your advantage. It can even hit through walls, giving an unexpected attack with a suprising amount of damage. ** has good range and hits unarmored targets hard even when not locked-on. Getting in the habit of using the skill shot occasionally when isn't necessary helps to throw enemies off your rhythm and makes you a threat even when your lock-on fails or wears off. **As your slow is dependent on your shield's remaining active, consider putting ranks into to provide with better chances of maintaining it, alongside greater durability in skirmishes. ** is capable of revealing fog of war. Use it to scout without risk. **His should be used to pull enemies right into ganks and towers, but it also has a use in escaping should your escape path be blocked by an enemy. **Whenever there are any squishy targets on the other teams, use to swap them into your team so that your team gets an easy kill. ** suppresses the target while channeling, which can be used for deterring enemy's escape for your team to finish your target off. It can also be used to stop significant channeling spells. **Cooldown Reduction can let fire more before the lock-on fades. With no CDR, he can fire 3 shots per lock on. With 16.7% CDR, he can fire 4. With 37.5% CDR, he can fire 5. Because of this, items that grant CDR and the are valuable on him. *Using with can allow you to quickly catch fleeing opponents or deter individual pursuers. * skillset makes him most effective in eliminating the enemy team's carries. Don't overestimate your toughness, however. In general, it is a good idea to keep your distance from DPS champions until they have been weakened or separated. * ultimate can be used over walls to pull an enemy over a wall this can be used offensively and defensively either when you are being chased or ganking in the jungle. Build usage *Stacking high amounts of damage on will make his and basic attacks more powerful. ** is a great first item on since it gives him attack damage and helps solve his mana problems. ** is a fantastic early item on since attack damage, armor penetration, and cooldown reduction are the exact things he needs to increase his damage. ** is a good late-game item since life steal is valuable to boost survivability. ***Other typical attack damage items such as and are not as exciting since cannot crit and does not apply on-hit effects. ** is also a good late-game item if the enemy team is stacking armor to counter you. * can be mana-hungry in the early laning stage, but buying should eliminate mana problems for the rest of the game. If you decide not to focus your build around picking up the early, other mana regeneration sources are recommended. * can be an effective defensive item for as his can offer the additional time necessary for a last escape, or give you time for cooldowns to refresh so you can quickly focus down low health enemies who linger nearby. * is a good defensive item on since it increases your mana pool (usually yielding more damage via ) and gives highly-desired cooldown reduction. *Life Steal and Spell Vamp items will greatly improve 's survivability in most builds. Lifesteal is good because the shield will let you slow, allowing more attacks. However, Spell Vamp is good also because your combos will do a significant amount of damage late-game. *Attack damage items are worth it for the early phase of the game, however due to the increasing risk on the your ultimate's usage, it is recommended to get some survivability items afterwards. *Cooldown reduction items works great with his allowing him to cast a lot more . Recommended builds Countering *Move erratically to avoid being hit by thus preventing lock-on with . Experienced players will often wait for you to move into position for an attack or minion kill. Use feints to cause them to misfire. *Champions with gap closing abilities can combat effectively by staying within close range and timing their dash to coincide with his . *Urgot lacks mobility and is vulnerable to champions with good DPS, especially those with frequent disables or items such as . *Avoid commiting to a close quarters 1v1 battle with unless you are certain of an overhwhelming victory. His abilities make it difficult to escape a losing battle. *Keep in mind of ultimate, as you or your team can quickly be pulled into danger. Prevent this by having spell block items such as or having champions with spell block abilities such as or . **Having a might give an enemy second thoughts about trying to suppress you with his ultimate, can also remove the supress. *Until Urgot hits at least 2 ranks on , he is very weak early on. Harassing him can deny him from gaining the early game advantage. Category:Champion strategies